More
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: He glanced down at his hand wrapped around her wrist and moved it to where his fingers were interlocked with hers. When he looked back up to meet her eyes, his voice sounded small, the most vulnerable she'd ever heard Hatake Kakashi. "Please stay."


Sakura sat up from the bed and turned her feet hitting the cold floor as she looked around the room trying to remember where her panties had been thrown off. She spotted them near the doorway, the red lace looking incredibly innocent against the dark wood. But remembering how they had gotten there, they were anything but innocent.

Sakura made a move to stand up when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist. She turned in surprise to see Kakashi gazing at her. It was almost as if his eyes were caressing her body as they wandered over her skin. Then, his eyes settled on hers and she felt trapped by that deep charcoal grey. It felt strangely intimate to her, despite what they had just been doing it was almost on another level. It was the emotion in his eyes that made her feel that way she realized.

"Kakashi?" she asked confused, her heart feeling gripped just by the way he was looking at her.

He glanced down at his hand wrapped around her wrist and moved it to where his fingers were interlocked with hers. When he looked back up to meet her eyes, his voice sounded small, the most vulnerable she'd ever heard _Hatake Kakashi_. "Please stay."

Sakura caught her breath and tore her eyes away from his to down to their hands. Kakashi had never asked her to stay before and she had never assumed she could either. Their relationship - if she could even call it that - had only been going on for a few weeks. It wasn't the romance Sakura had dreamed about when she was a little girl. The first night she had come to him, she had just needed someone and he'd been the first person she'd thought of. They were good friends and loved each other, she knew he'd give her whatever she asked for and maybe that had been wrong of her. She'd felt guilty about it, thinking she had taken advantage of their friendship. It probably wasn't healthy. But he'd been there for her.

He'd held her and helped her forget about that horrible mission she hadn't even needed to tell him about. He made her feel better with every touch and every kiss. She hadn't even said anything that night and neither had he. They didn't talk about it. About this relationship they'd created. When either of them needed it, the other was there for them. It was usually her, but Kakashi had showed up in the middle of the night in her bedroom gripping a porcelain mask a few times. They acted like normal in public, friends like they always had been. No one knew about them. They didn't hold hands and he didn't sneak kisses to her when no one was looking. He didn't tell her he loved her and she didn't either.

Strange thing though, was that they did and they both knew it even if they didn't say it with words. She loved him, she'd loved him for years since the war. It wasn't luck or randomness that she ended up on his doorstep that first night. There was a reason she'd wanted him in particular, why she was starting to need him like air in her lungs. She didn't know how they were going to end up, if they were ever going to move beyond this point. But she'd take whatever he gave her and without complaint.

She looked back to his face, her heart rate speeding up and a bundle of nerves twisting in her stomach like knives. She asked him unsure, "You want me to stay?"

Kakashi let out a shaky breath and turned his head away from her. He smiled and told her nonchalant, "You don't have to."

"Kakashi." She wasn't going to let him play it off with an easy smile and a wave of his hand. She'd watched him do it so many times. Even without blue fabric, he could still wear a mask. But she didn't want him to wear any sort of mask with her. She'd got the first one off and she'd be dammed if she couldn't get the second.

Kakashi glanced at her, his smile faltering at the seriousness in her eyes. He sighed, "Sakura, I'm not good at this."

Sakura gave him a soft smile and moved towards him, lifting the sheets back over her body and lying beside him. She kept his hand in hers replying, "I'm not either."

He met her eyes and he looked helpless as he said, "I want you."

Sakura smiled at him, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. Kakashi let go of her hand and climbed over her. His warm body was pressed against hers as he leaned over her. His arms rested next to her head, while his other hand traveled down her body. His eyes followed it as his fingers ghosted over her curves, leaving a heat in its wake. His hand went over her creamy skin from her neck over her breast to rest at her hip.

When his eyes finally came back to hers, his voice was nervous, a little breathless but trying to be sturdy. He leaned his forehead against hers and she could feel his breath against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. He closed his eyes. "I _want_ you. But more than…more than just _this_. I want more, Sakura. Everything – anything more you want to give me. I want _you_ , all of you."

Sakura couldn't help the happy laugh that bubbled over her lips and Kakashi opened his eyes at the sound. He looked hurt for a second before Sakura pressed her lips against his. It was different from their other kisses. While they had always held emotion, this one was sweeter, _happier_. She could feel him smiling against her lips as he kissed her back. When she pulled away, he gave her a questioning look. His eyes were hopeful, but still nervous and Sakura never thought she'd see Kakashi looking that way. It was so _endearing_.

"Oh, Kakashi," she looked at him warmly as her fingers played with his hair, "You've always had me." She pulled him back towards her and kissed him again. She told him in between kisses, "Every piece of me."

Things changed after that night from Kakashi cooking her breakfast in the morning to her leaving in one of his shirts because hers had a tear in it from the night's _activities_. Their relationship was different as they both tried to figure out how to be with each other.

It started out slow in public. They had just been eating ramen with the rest of Team Kakashi – Naruto's invitation obviously – when he put his hand on her thigh under the counter. He didn't say anything, didn't even make eye contact with her and stroked his thumb across her thin black spandex shorts. She didn't say anything either as she moved her hand down to wrap around his. A goofy smile on her face that she told Naruto was because of his funny story. But Kakashi knew and his squeezed her hand lightly.

Then, he kissed her inside the Hokage Tower. They had been leaving with the rest of the team from a debriefing when he pulled her to the side in a nearby hallway. She only had a moment to gasp in surprise before his lips were on hers, his weight pressing her against the wall. She kissed him back and when he broke away from her, he flashed her a cocky grin before pulling his mask back up. She rolled her eyes at him with a smile and when he turned to walk away, she slapped his ass. She caught his surprised eyes, before laughing and walking ahead of him. He chuckled and pinched her side in retaliation when he reached her.

They started sharing tents and rooms together on missions. The only person who had eyed them suspiciously was Yamato. When Kakashi beat Naruto to Sakura's room – since Naruto had always stayed with her – Naruto had only grumbled and complained about sharing with Sai. Sai hadn't thought much about it either, throwing back at Naruto that he didn't enjoy having someone who snored so loudly next to him. But Yamato had stopped and eyed them curiously with a raised eyebrow, before smiling to himself and following Naruto and Sai to the next room.

Sakura didn't know exactly when Naruto had figured it out. But she guessed it was _that_ mission. The one where she had worn herself out healing a severe wound on Kakashi's side. She had used almost all of her chakra, but had refused to leave him in even a little pain. It hadn't been like anyone else was injured and needed her chakra. But as they walked back to the village, she had felt the drain on her chakra and her steps slowed behind the others. Then, without a word Kakashi had tugged on her and gestured for her to get on his back. She hadn't hesitated and held on to him tightly. Naruto had offered halfway home to take her, but Kakashi had shook his head and Sakura had gripped on to him tighter, not wanting to let go. Naruto had looked at them oddly, but didn't press it like he usually would.

When he held her hand for the first time, they had been strolling through the market. She had been browsing through the vegetable stands, trying to figure out what to make for dinner when his hand slipped into hers. She had went still for a second, but then smiled and squeezed his hand gently. Then, he had never let go. Some people had eyed the interlocked fingers strangely, but for the most part no one cared. Even if they did, she still wouldn't be able to let go of him.

It was a couple weeks after that. They had just cooked dinner together and were cuddled on the couch. She was laying on top of him teasing him about Icha Icha as she tried to find the most ridiculous lines in the book. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and laughed along with her even though he would defend his beloved books to the grave.

They were fully clothed and still wrapped around each other. Kakashi wasn't going to just have sex with her that night and Sakura would slip out of the window. He was going to make love to her and then hold her close to him. She was going to fall asleep against his chest listening to his heartbeat like it was a lullaby. They would wake up in the morning and she would drag him out of bed bribing him with breakfast.

He had wanted more. _They_ had wanted more. As soon as he had voiced it with the simple words of "Please stay" they had given it to each other. She'd given more and he'd done the same. But neither of them were satisfied yet. There would always be _more_ to give, more to take. And they would get there eventually. But as long as he never gave her any _less_ , she was happy.


End file.
